It is well known that wireless devices, such as radio frequency identification (RFID) tags or similar transponder devices, can be powered remotely by radio frequency (RF) energy. In particular, such devices may be powered by receiving RF energy that is either directed toward them (a directed source) or is ambient and converting the received RF energy into a direct current (DC) voltage. The DC voltage may then be used to power on-board electronics, such as a microprocessor, sensing circuitry, and/or an RF transmitter, or to charge a power storage device such as a rechargeable battery or a supercapacitor. Such devices are employed in a number of fields, such as RFID systems, security monitoring and remote sensing, among others. Furthermore, for many reasons, multiple wireless devices as described above often need to be connected to a single antenna. For example, this may be desirable to enable flexibility with a common form factor.